The promise that EEG might provide a non-invasive glimpse of brain activity in schizophrenia has recently been enhanced by computerized mapping techniques. These "maps" digest a vast amount of information and translate them into a highly interpretable form. Unfortunately artifact, such as eye movement can be included in such maps, leading to serious misinterpretations. We are currently examining computerized EEG activity mapping (CEAM) in medication-free chronic schizophrenic patients with a special attention the role of eye movement artifact. In addition, besides examining the patients in the resting state, we are stimulating the patients with medications such as apomorphine and cognitive tests specially designed to highlight the pathological processes in schizophrenia.